Adhesive sticks are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,832 and 3,576,776 relate to gel compositions useful as carriers for various adhesive compositions. Furthermore, it is known in the art to use dibenzal sorbitol as a gelling agent for solid adhesives of poly(vinyl pyrrolidone), poly(vinyl formal), poly(vinyl butyral), poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(vinyl acetate), vinyl acetate copolymers, nitrocellulose and poly(vinyl chloride). See for example, Japanese Pat. Nos. J49097-067; J50078-628; J53017-646; J53023-337; JA-4844329-Q; JA-4840835-Q and J49036-740.
Copending application Ser. No. 116,129 filed Jan. 28, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,928, relates to adhesive sticks comprising water dispersible polyesters.